Memories of the two of us
by macrollins
Summary: Steve and Catherine still think a lot about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, are we going to get Melissa and Lynn at home or are they meeting us at the restaurant? Danny asked, entering into Steve's office.

I don't know. You solve that. My car is in the garage. I really not feel like going anywhere, Danny.

But Steve, today is your birthday!

It isn't more a special day. It's a day like any other.

Wow, how bitter you are today! I'm going to tell Melissa that we're going to get them at home. Danny said, leaving the office.

Steve sat down at his desk in the office. His phone vibrated because he had a message:

Happy birthday, sailor!

He didn't have a signature, but Steve knew it was hers.

He smiled.

You have not forgotten. Steve thought.

A few hours later, Steve was in the car with Danny and Melissa and they were going to get Lynn.

Danny, please stop the car. Steve asked.

Why, Steve?

I'm not well. Said Steve leaving, in the moment Danny stopped the car.

Steve got out of the car and vomited.

Danny got out of the car, too.

Steve, do you want to go to the hospital?

No, Danny. The doctor changed some of my medicines and he said that it could happen. But this is very unpleasant. Now, I just want to go home.

But what about dinner, Steve? Lynn is waiting!

Melissa, please call Lynn and tell her I can't go. Steve said.

Why don't you call her? Thought Melissa.

Go and have dinner with your girlfriend, Danny. Steve said, signaling for a taxi.

I'll call you later! Danny said.

Danny got into the car again.

Steve is always inventing reasons not to go out with Lynn. I don't know why she still insists on this relationship. If this can be called a relationship. Melissa said.

But he's really sick, Melissa.

I have doubt it, Daniel. Melissa said by dialing Lynn's number.

Steve came home and lay down on the couch.

He picked up the phone and looked once more at her message.

I had her so close, in this house, in my arms, here on this couch, in my life. And today a simple message makes me so happy. What have I done with my life? Steve thought.

Steve was expecting a call from Lynn. He knew she was disappointed. He closed his eyes and slept right there.

Somewhere on the planet ...

Wake up, Rollins. How can you do surveillance, sleeping?

I am not sleeping. I was just thinking with my eyes closed. And the surveillance is yours. I'm just here for being punished. Catherine said.

Who told you to go into a CIA headquarters and rescue two prisoners? You didn't expect that one day you'll work with the head of the headquarters . But things change, Rollins. He recognized you and now you're here.

You're having fun with it. You're an idiot. Said Catherine.

We could have fun here in this bedroom.

What? I don't want you. I'm not crazy. Catherine said irritably.

You'll not regret it, Rollins. I promise.

Jeffrey, if you disrespect me one more time, I'm going to make a formal complaint to your superiors. And continue your vigilance alone. Catherine said, taking her binoculars and out of the bedroom.

Catherine entered the other bedroom of the house and lay down on the bed. She was terribly angry about being in that house with the most unbearable agent in the CIA doing research and surveillance of a group of five men who had rented the house across the street. They were under suspicion of being terrorists. Catherine and Jeffrey had been watching them for almost three months and they had not been able to find out much.

Catherine thought about Steve's birthday. She sent him a simple message so he wouldn't have problems with Lynn. Catherine remembered Steve's thirty-year anniversary:

Steve, this is my birthday present for you. We'll go on our next break together. Catherine said excitedly.

What is it, Cath? Steve asked, taking the envelope.

Open Please.

A Safari in Africa, Cath?

Yes you liked?

It's a bit exotic, but any place is wonderful if I'm with you. Steve said kissing her.

Who better than my sailor to protect me from the lions? Said Catherine smiling...

My sailor! Why we are separated today? Catherine said in a low voice, crying a lot.

At home, Steve woke up and was also remembering his previous birthdays.

He remembered Catherine, very young, entering the men's dormitory just to give her a present.

"Cath, what are you doing here?

I came to give you your birthday present. I know you're going on a mission early tomorrow. Catherine said giving Steve a box.

Do you know that your father is paying a visit to the Academy along with other officers?

Yes I know. Catherine said.

And yet you came here? You're crazy, Cath.

I'm crazy for you. I'll see you on the return of the mission. Catherine said kissing him quickly and leaving.

Steve pulled her back by the hand.

Since you've risked so much, let's do it right. Steve said kissing her at length. "

Steve, wake up! Danny said, shaking him.

I'm not sleeping, Danny. I was just thinking.

With that silly smile on your face? Danny asked.

Steve smiled.

Oh no! I know that smile! Thinking about Catherine again, Steve?


	2. Chapter 2

To tell you the truth, I never stopped thinking about her. Steve said.

You think I don't know that?

What are you doing here? You should be having dinner with Melissa.

The whole team was waiting for you at the restaurant. It was a surprise to you and you ruined everything. Danny said.

Danny, it's not my fault I felt bad.

Melissa thinks you were faking it.

What? How absurd, Danny.

Lynn isn't very happy either.

Danny, I'm not well. I went back to the doctor and he changed some of my medications.

And you shouldn't have gone to that island with Catherine. Danny said.

I didn't touch that uranium, Danny.

You didn't need to do that. Said Danny.

I needed to go there because she asked me to go. I can't deny anything to Catherine. She's done crazy things for me and I've never paid her like she deserved.

Are you listening himself, Steve?

Danny, Catherine is a complex subject that I don't feel like discussing with you. I can only tell you that if I were in her place, I would have abandoned myself as well.

What happened for you say that? Did you go to bed with her when she was here?

No, I didn't go to bed with her. I'm with Lynn for now. Betrayal isn't my character, and Catherine knows it.

If you think about it, you'll see that we are in the same situation. We like one and we have another.

What do you mean by that? Danny asked.

That you like Rachel but you're stuck with Melissa. I like Catherine and I'm stuck with Lynn. We don't know how to dispense them without hurting them.

You're crazy?

I'm being honest with you, Danny. Be honest with me too.

Okay, Steve. I like Rachel, but I guess I'll never forget what she did to me.

And I love Catherine, Danny. I can't stop this feeling from occupying my heart.

Okay, Steve. Do you want me to stay here tonight?

No, Danny. Go home, I'll be fine. Good night friend.

Good night. Said Danny leaving.

Cath, Cath. When I close my eyes I only see you. Your absence bothers me so much! Steve thought.

Far from it ...

Catherine sat at table to have breakfast.

Rollins, why are your eyes swollen? It seems like you've cried all night.

Jeffrey said as he entered the kitchen.

Catherine chose not to answer.

Problems in love? Look at me, Rollins: a man tall, handsome and sensual. Maybe I'm the solution to your problems.

Catherine laughed. Don't be ridiculous, Jeffrey. Tall, handsome and sexy to me there is only one man, and it sure isn't you.

That way you hurt me, Rollins. Where is my breakfast?

Do you want breakfast? Catherine asked.

Yes of course.

Do it yourself. Catherine said getting up and out of the kitchen.

Some time later, Jeffrey knocked on Catherine's bedroom door.

I'm going to the Agency to do a rendering of accounts. Jeffrey said as Catherine opened the door.

It's all right. I'm leaving too. I need to relax. I'm going to do some shopping, go around. Said Catherine.

Oh, Steve. I wish could forget you. But when love is true, distance doesn't separate, time doesn't weaken feeling and no one replaces the loved person. Catherine thought, sitting on a bench in the square after she's done her shopping.

When Catherine came home, the neighbor came to talk to her.

Hi, Laura (Catherine). I have not seen you for days.

Hi, Mrs. Lawson. I was sick. Said Catherine, who used the name Laura as a disguise.

Oh, and it was serious?

No, it was just a bad cold, but I'm better. Said Catherine (Laura).

That's nice. I'll make you a cake, my dear.

No need, Mrs. Lawson.

I make a point of it. You need to get more involved with the neighbors. Your front neighbors asked me if you were Americans.

Oh really? Catherine asked, worried.

Yeah, but I said you're English.

All right, Mrs. Lawson. I think we really need to talk more.

Okay, Laura. I'll take your cake to your house later.

Thanks. Catherine said, thinking about the men that being investigated. They were distrusting her and Jeffrey.

Steve woke when someone to knock on the door. It was still early.

He had slept on the couch and stood up to open the door.

Hey. Lynn said, when Steve opened the door.

Hey, Lynn. What are you doing here so early? Steve asked.

We need to talk. Lynn said, very determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Lynn. Please.

Sorry to come so soon, but to find you, or I come here or go to your work, but I don't think is convenient. Said Lynn.

Lynn passed by Steve and entered the house.

I'm sorry about yesterday, Lynn.

Yesterday, last night, last week, last month. Lynn said, ironically.

I was very sick yesterday, Lynn. And I couldn't imagine that you prepared a surprise for me.

That was the motive of the yesterday. And the motives of the other days? Work always comes before me. Lynn said.

Lynn, that's who I'm. It is not that work comes first. I'm only responsible with my work.

I'm so sorry, Steve. But I can't go on with it. Putting work before personal life is crazy. If Catherine, who is as crazy as you, didn't stay here, I'm not the one to stay.

You know nothing about me and Catherine, Lynn.

And I don't want to know, Steve. Our relationship was good while it lasted, but it is no longer working. Be happy.

Steve just nodded, feeling a mixture of sadness and relief.

Goodbye, Steve. Said Lynn, leaving.

Aloha! Steve said after she left.

Steve got ready and went to headquarters. He wanted to get there before the team.

When he arrived, he tried to trace Catherine's phone. He wanted to know where she was but there was no success. He also tried to call her but he couldn't.

There's only one person who can help me. Joe White. Steve thought, picking up the phone and calling Joe.

Catherine was at home, watching the front house with her binoculars when Jeffrey arrived.

He arrived and went straight to his room without saying a word to her. She found this very strange.

Jeffrey packed his bags and then went to see Catherine.

What is it, Jeffrey? Was this surveillance finally suspended? Can we leave?

I'm leaving, Rollins. The Surveillance is now yours. I was assigned to a more important case.

I'm not believing that. Now I'm staying here alone? They're suspicious of us, Jeffrey. They asked the neighbors if we are Americans.

I'm so sorry, Rollins. But this you have to resolve with the Agency.

And what do I tell the neighbors when they ask about you? Catherine asked.

Tell them we divorced. Jeffrey said, leaving.

Idiot! Catherine said after Jeffrey left, slamming the door.

Don't mind that, Catherine. Before only that badly accompanied. Catherine thought .

When the team arrived, Steve called Danny into his office.

Good morning, Steve. Are you better today?

Good morning, Danny. I am feeling better. Did you know that Lynn has ended our relationship?

Oh really? I didn't know.

Strange you don't know. Does not Melissa tell you everything?

Maybe Melissa didn't know what Lynn was going to do.

And how are you feeling about it? Danny asked.

Sad, because once again I was abandoned. But at the same time I'm relieved, because I didn't love Lynn.

Danny just nodded.

Danny, I need you to lead the team for a few days.

Because? Where are you going?

I'm going to find Catherine. I want her back.

Steve, don't do this.

Danny, I should never have told her I wouldn't wait for her any more. I regretted it a lot.

And where is she?

I still don't know, but I'm going to the end of the world to find her, if need be. Said Steve.

I think you're wrong. Said Danny.

I miss her voice, her scent, her own way of being. I love that woman, Danny. I need her.

I'll not fool myself anymore. My pride didn't lead me to anything.

I don't agree with that, Steve. But life is yours, you know what is best for you.

The best for me is her, Danny.

Catherine was alone in the house and felt even more unhappy.

Catherine, you've been so happy. How did you lose the man of your life? Catherine said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Catherine was home in the afternoon. She had gone to report to the agency in the morning.

Someone knocked on the door. Catherine opened the door. It was Mrs. Lawson and ... Steve.

Hi Laura. I came to bring an orange cake to your husband. He likes it so much. And this handsome boy came at the same time as me.

Catherine looked at Steve and smiled.

I see you've met my brother, Michael. Catherine said to Mrs. Lawson.

Funny, you two do not look alike.

We do not have the same father. Steve said, speaking for the first time.

Ah, yes. Catherine's neighbor said.

Good to see you, brother. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Good to see you too. Said Steve.

Please, come in. Catherine said to Steve and Mrs. Lawson.

And your husband, Laura? Where is it?

He left home, Mrs. Lawson. We're getting a divorce.

Oh, I'm so sorry, you looked so happy!

Thank you, Mrs. Lawson. But we're better apart.

So I'll leave the cake for your brother.

Thank you so much. I'm starving. Can you make some coffee for me, little sister? Steve said.

Of course yes. Catherine said.

Have coffee with us, Mrs. Lawson? Steve asked.

No, thank you. I'm going home already.

Thanks for the cake. Steve said.

You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you.

Steve just smiled.

Bye , Laura.

Bye, Mrs. Lawson. I walk you to the door. Catherine said.

Catherine took Mrs. Lawson to the door and returned to the kitchen.

Steve was eating the cake voraciously.

Catherine sat down and looked at him.

And so?

What? Steve asked with his mouth full.

What are you doing here, Steve? How did you find me? Was it Doris?

It was not Doris. I have my contacts.

You know I'm on a mission, do not you?

I know. I also knew you would be alone because the other agent was a bastard to you.

Yeah! He's a bastard! Catherine laughed. You're crazy, Steve. But I liked that.

Do not have a room in this house with fewer windows? Your neighbor on the side is looking at us.

Yes, we have to go upstairs.

So let's go! Steve said.

Catherine took him to Jeffrey's room.

Hmm! State-of-the-art surveillance equipment. Steve said.

Yes. But that's not what you came here to do. Catherine said.

No, it's not. I came here because you're always in my thoughts. Steve said approaching Catherine.

Oh really?

Yes. I miss your voice, your smell, your smile, your mouth, your body ...

Come here, sailor. Catherine said pulling him into a kiss.

Wait a minute! What about Lynn? You finished it all off with her?

In fact, it was she who finished everything with me. Steve said.

What? Catherine said, releasing Steve.

Steve looked at her without understanding his reaction.

What is it, Cath?

So if she had not finished with you, you wouldn't be here today. I'm just Plan B. Catherine said, annoyed.

Cath, don't say that. I've come so far just to see you.

Catherine didn't answer.

Cath ... Steve said holding her hands.

Steve tried to kiss her, but Catherine turned.

You've never been Plan B in my life. Look at me, please.

Catherine looked at Steve.

Steve kissed her and she responded to his kiss. But Catherine was visibly sad.

You must be tired of the trip. Take a shower and rest. Talk to you later. Catherine said, leaving the room.

He ran his hand over his face. This wasn't the reception he expected. But Catherine was right. If Lynn had not finished with him, he wouldn't have had the guts to come looking for her. He understood why Catherine was sad to him.

Catherine went to her room and closed the door.

Damn life! I've always been the one woman in his life and now I'm just a substitute!


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Steve knocked on Catherine's bedroom door.

Cath! Open the door. I ordered dinner. I bought your favorite food.

Catherine opened the door. Sushi?

Yes. Come, let's have dinner. Steve said affectionately.

OK.

They went to the kitchen where Steve had set the table.

Catherine sat down to dinner but was still annoyed with him. She remained silent.

She hoped Steve would break up with Lynn. If he was able to break up with her, why didn't he break up with Lynn?

The food is great? Steve asked, wanting to talk.

Yes.

Are you going to do surveillance tonight? Steve asked again.

Yes.

Cath, listen. Lynn broke up with me because we almost didn't see each other anymore. It was a casual relationship, as I told you. I was not happy in that relationship, it was not a serious relationship like ours.

I know I hurt your heart, But you also hurt mine. Catherine finally spoke.

We both hurt each other. I know that. I was wrong when I said I wouldn't wait for you. But you could have told me everything from the beginning. I would have understood, Catherine. Secret was something that didn't fit into our relationship at the point where we were. I wanted to marry you! Said Steve.

I know I made a mistake, Steve. But you never told me you intended to marry me one day. I didn't feel that I was the most important thing in your life.

I don't want to discuss the past, Catherine. It can't be changed, but we can change our future.

Steve took the ring box out of his pants pocket.

In short, what I want to tell you is: if I did something wrong, sorry. Come back to me! Steve said opening the box and showing the ring to Catherine.

Steve, the ring is very, very beautiful! Catherine said.

He's yours, Catherine. It was always yours.

I never thought of giving it to other woman. Steve said, taking the ring and putting it on Catherine's finger.

Catherine grinned. Steve saw in her eyes the Catherine of yesteryear, sweet, gentle, and loving. No more the Catherine tough, the super agent of the CIA.

Steve, I don't know what to say ...

You said you would have said yes. I want to hear a yes. Steve said.

When Catherine opened her mouth to respond, someone knocked on the door.

Who will it be this time? Steve asked irritably.

I don't know. Catherine said, getting up.

No, Catherine. I answer. Steve said.

Steve opened the door.

Mrs. Lawson! What a surprise! Steve said, being ironic.

Hello Michael! Is Laura there?

Yes she is.

Sister! Have visit for you. Steve said.

Catherine removed the ring and went to the door.

Hi, Mrs. Lawson. How can I help you this time? Catherine asked.

My husband and I want to invite your brother and you to dinner at home.

I'm sorry, Mrs. Lawson. We just finished dinner. Said Catherine.

I should have come to invite you two sooner. Said Mrs. Lawson, disappointed.

There Will be another opportunity. My brother is staying here for a few days. Catherine said.

It's all right. Good night .

Good night, Mrs. Lawson! Steve and Catherine said.

Steve closed the door.

There's something wrong with this neighbor. Steve said.

Why Steve?

She is very solicitous. No one is that cool.

My mother was cool like that. Catherine said.

His mother was a unique person. There will never be another person like that. Steve said.

It is true. I miss her. Catherine said.

But this neighbor is very strange.

She's just a lonely old woman, Steve. Are you going to tell me that she's the drug-trafficking terrorist I'm after? Catherine said, laughing.

Why not? I don't doubt anything else in this world. But let's continue where we left off. Steve said.

Catherine took the ring and handed it to Steve.

Catherine ... Said Steve, confused

Ask the question first. If you want an answer, ask the question first. Catherine said.

Steve smiled, relieved. You're right. He said.

Catherine Elizabeth Rollins, do you want to marry me? Steve asked looking into her eyes.

Yes! I want to marry you, Steven McGarrett.


	6. Chapter 6

We lost so much time, Steve! Catherine said.

Yeah, but let's make up for lost time. Steve said, kissing her.

Let's make up all the lost time, but not today. Catherine said.

Why not? Steve asked.

I have to do surveillance. To get married, I need to leave the CIA. And to leave the CIA I need to finish this mission. Catherine said, her arms around Steve's neck.

Seriously?

Yes.

Only after the mission is over? Don't do this to me. Said Steve.

Just kidding. I don't resist you for so long. Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine spent the night watching the front house.

Cath, come to sleep. There is no movement in the house. Steve said.

Is it always like this, every night? No movement in the house? Steve asked.

Yes.

And why are you on this mission so far short of your ability?

In fact I'm being punished for rescuing Doris in Morocco. Said Catherine.

Have you followed them during the day? Steve asked.

Do not.

So let's do this tomorrow. Said Steve.

So I think we can start to make up for lost time. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Wonderful idea. Come here. Steve said, pulling her to the bed.

The next day, Steve woke up and Catherine was not in bed. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Hey, good morning! Steve said hugging Catherine as she made breakfast.

Good Morning! Catherine smiled as Steve kissed her neck.

Steve looked at the table.

A cake? Let me guess: Has your neighbor been here today? Steve asked.

Yeah, and she invited us to dinner tonight.

If you want to go, I will accompany you. Steve said.

Go get dressed, Steve. Aren't we going to follow the front neighbors today?

Yes, but I want to eat something before. You spent all my energy tonight. Said Steve.

Go and get ready while I finish cooking breakfast.

After breakfast, Steve and Catherine left to follow the five men who lived in the front house. They found that men worked in a construction company.

Steve, this does not make sense. I dont understand. They lead a normal life. Catherine said.

Let's go in their house and see if we find anything suspicious. Steve said, heading for the suspects' house.

Steve and Catherine managed to open the door, checked the house and found nothing unusual.

Three days later...

Detective Williams? Asked Doris when Danny answered the phone.

Doris?

Yes, listen. Have you heard from my son? I can't talk to Steve.

Steve left the island five days ago to find Catherine. I also can't talk to him. What is going on? Danny asked.

I don't know, Detective Willians. When I know, I'll let you know. Said Doris, hanging up the phone.

You shouldn't have told Steve where Catherine was, Joe. She was on a mission. Steve compromised her mission. Said Doris, who was with Joe in the car.

He practically begged, Doris. What would you do?

I wouldn't say anything to him. Stop! That's the house. Said Doris, pointing to the house where Catherine was living in disguise.

Doris opened the door and found no one. She searched for some secret place where Catherine would hide something. She found the cell phones of Catherine and Steve and also the ring that Steve had given to Catherine.

Joe, something happened to Steve and Catherine!


	7. Chapter 7

Three days before ...

Do you really want to go to dinner? Steve asked.

She's so cute, Steve. I think we can please her a little going to dinner at her house.

It's all right. I hope the old lady cooks well. Steve said.

I'm almost ready to go. Wait another five minutes. Catherine said.

Ten minutes later, Steve and Catherine were at the door of Mrs. Lawson's house.

Hello! Welcome! Please, come in!

Thanks. Catherine said.

Good evening! Steve said, entering the house.

I want to introduce you to my granddaughter Joanie. Said Mrs. Lawson.

Nice to meet you. Steve and Catherine said.

It's a pleasure to meet you guys too. Joanie said.

Please sit down.

Steve and Catherine sat down. Joanie was insinuating himself to Steve, and Catherine was bothered by it.

Joanie was talking to Steve as if Catherine was not there.

Catherine was furious, but she couldn't show that she was jealous.

Steve looked at Catherine as if pleading to leave there.

I'll get us some wine. Joanie said.

She came back bringing wine to Steve and Catherine.

This wine is great. Steve said.

You want more? Joanie asked.

Yes. Just one more cup. Steve said.

And you, want more? She asked Catherine.

No, thank you. Catherine said.

I go to the kitchen to help my grandmother with dinner. I'll be right back. Joanie said, leaving the living room.

Catherine looked at Steve.

Don't look at me like that, Catherine. It's not my fault. Steve said.

I wanted to pour wine in her face. Catherine said.

A few minutes passed and Catherine began to feel sick.

Steve, I'm not well. My vision is getting dark. I...

Catherine stopped talking and fainted.

Steve didn't feel well either. He tried to succor Catherine, but fainted on top of her.

Grandma, you were right. She called him Steve and he called her Catherine. They aren't who they say they are. It's a shame, because he is so handsome! Joanie said.

Call the guys. Let's get them out of here. They'll not disrupt our plans. Said Mrs. Lawson.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up in a bedroom, lying on a single bed with his hands and feet tied. He was still confused. He looked around and saw Catherine lying on the floor near the wall.

Cath! Steve called to her in a low voice.

She did not answer and Steve was worried. He remembered drinking wine. And he drank more wine than Catherine.

But Catherine is lighter than I'm. The effect on her was greater. Steve thought.

Steve tried to untie his hands. After several minutes, he succeeded.

Steve untied his hands and feet. He walked over to Catherine, pulled her off the cold floor, laid her on the bed, and untied her hands and feet.

Cath, wake up. Cath!

Catherine did not wake up. Steve felt her wrist and kissed his forehead.

Wake up, Cath! Please! Steve said.

The door opened and Joanie entered the room, accompanied by two armed men.

I see you have the ability to untie yourself. I underestimated you. She said.

What did you do to her? Why did not she wake up? Steve asked.

She'll wake up, but only because my partner wants her alive. By my will, she would already be dead.

Steve didn't answer. She didn't know who he was and it made him relieved.

I can say that I really liked you. Joanie said approaching Steve.

And the bed, I put here for you. She can stay on the floor. Joanie said to Steve.

Steve didn't respond either.

You don't want to talk too much, do you? It's all right. I'm a patient woman.

A woman came in carrying a tray with food, placed it on a small table and left again .

We'll see each other later. Joanie said, leaving the room with the two men.

Catherine woke up almost an hour later.

Cath! Glad you woke up. I was so worried!

What happened, Steve? Where are we?

I don't know, Cath. We were doped and brought here. And I don't know how we'll get out of here.

I'm sorry, Cath. I shouldn't have come. I compromised your disguise.

Don't blame yourself, Steve. You warned me that something was wrong with Mrs. Lawson. You were right, I should have listened to you. Catherine said.

You are hungry? They brought water and food. Steve said.

Yes, I'm hungry. But didn't they poison the food? How do we know?

I've tasted it. Nothing happened to me. Steve said.

I only caused you problems, Steve.

Don't say that. Steve said hugging her.

Two days later...

Steve, we've been here three days. I can't stand it anymore.

I don't know what to do, Cath. How I regret not telling Danny where I was going! Steve said.

Catherine sighed. I'm feeling different. She said.

How different? Steve asked.

I can't explain. Just different.

Danny was home when he received a call from Doris.

Detective Williams?

Yes?

It's me, Doris. Did Steve come back to Hawaii?

No. What's going on, Doris?

I don't know. Steve and Catherine are missing. We need every possible help.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Junior went to help Doris and Joe in looking for Catherine and Steve.

Doris searched for clues in the house again, but she found nothing.

Detective Williams, we need to talk to the neighbors, ask if they saw anything suspicious.

Me and Junior will do that. Danny said.

Great. Answered Doris.

Danny and Junior talked to Catherine's neighbors and Danny came to Mrs. Lawson's house.

Danny knocked on the door.

May I help?

Good morning. I'm looking for your neighbor and some neighbors said that the last time they saw her, she was coming into your house, accompanied by a man. Said Danny, showing a picture of Catherine.

Yes, Laura and Michael had dinner with me and my husband five days ago. After that I did not see them anymore.

And where is your husband? Danny asked.

He is here. Mrs. Lawson said opening the door for Danny to see her husband in the wheelchair.

And what happened that night? Danny asked.

Well, we had dinner, talked a lot, had some wine. Then they went home.

Is that it?

Yes. What do you think happened to them? I hope they are well. I really like Laura. She's a wonderful neighbor.

I still don't know. Thanks for the help, ma'am. We hope to find them soon. Danny said, leaving.

Steve and Catherine had dinner at a neighbor's house five days ago and after that they weren't seen more. Danny said to Dóris and Joe.

Do you think they are suspects? Joe asked.

A nice old lady and an old man in a wheelchair? Danny asked.

Why not? I've seen things you can't imagine, Detective. Joe said.

Let's continue to investigate. Steve and Catherine can't be gone without leaving a clue. Disse Dóris.

Mrs. Lawson called her granddaughter, Joanie.

Joanie, there are people looking for them. We need to get them out of the place they are. Take them to the forest house.

Steve was hugging Catherine when Joanie walked in with her henchmen.

Get up and let's walk! Joanie said.

Where are you taking us? Steve asked.

Don't ask questions, handsome.

She blindfolded Steve and Catherine and led them to the car. Joanie was pushing Catherine violently because doesn't liked her.

After a few hours of traveling, they came to a house in the forest. There were no neighbors nearby.

Joanie took them to a room. She pushed Catherine against the wall, hurting her. Catherine groaned in pain and Steve took the blindfold off.

What are you doing? Why are you hurting her? Steve asked.

I don't like her! She is lucky to be alive. Tomorrow you guys will have a visit. Joanie said, leaving.

Steve helped Catherine to her feet.

Cath, where are you feeling pain?

My arm, Steve. It really hurts. This woman is crazy. What we'll do? Catherine asked.

I still don't know. But the important thing is that we're together. Steve said hugging her with great affection.

I love you, Steve. Catherine said snuggling into his arms.

I love you too, Catherine. We're going to get out of this bad situation. I'll not let her hurt you anymore. You're my love, my life. Said Steve, kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Steve and Catherine were still asleep when Joanie entered the bedroom.

Wake up!

Catherine woke up and Steve got up to prevent Joanie from beating Catherine again.

Like I said yesterday, you have a visitor today. My partner wants to see you. He's already here. Joanie said to Catherine.

Catherine sat down on the bed.

Good morning, Rollins! Jeffrey said entering the room.

Jeffrey? Is that you? Why are you doing this to me? Catherine asked in surprise.

I'm sorry, Catherine. I really like you. But I can't let you get in the way of our business.

Jeffrey, this is treason. The CIA will not forgive you. Catherine said.

Catherine, I'm not a terrorist. We're just drug dealers and guns. Jeffrey said.

You talk as if this isn't a crime. Catherine said.

I didn't come here to discuss this with you. You're going to stay here for a few months. We're going to close big deals. Maybe after that I'll let you go.

What about him? Jeffrey asked Joanie.

I want him alive. Joanie said.

And I want you to take good care of Rollins. I don't want anything to be missing for her. Jeffrey said to Joanie.

Jeffrey, let him go. He has nothing to do with it. Catherine said referring to Steve.

My partner is the one who decides about it. Enjoy your stay, Catherine. Jeffrey said, leaving.

Steve, we need to get out of here. They're going to kill us, sooner or later. Catherine said.

One day they'll be distracted and we'll get away from here, Catherine.

A month later Danny and Junior returned to Hawaii. They didn't settle for Steve's disappearance. They searched for him a lot and didn't find him.

Dóris didn't give up looking for Steve and Catherine, but she was less and less hopeful.

Steve marked the days so as not to lose track of time. He was scratching the wood of the house.

Catherine was counting the amount of scratches on the wood. Steve saw this and was worried.

Cath, what are you doing?

It can't be true, Steve.

What, Cath? You're worrying me! Steve said.

I'm not going crazy, if that's what you're thinking, sailor. I think I'm pregnant.

Are you serious, Cath?

I've never been so serious, Steve.

Cath, that's great news. Steve said, hugging her.

Yes, Steve. But not in these circumstances.

I'll figure out a way to get you out of here. Steve said.

That crazy woman wants you, Steve. She'll want to take me and our child out of your life.

I'll not let her touch our baby. She's going to have to kill me first. Steve said.

Don't say that, Steve. I can't live without you. Catherine said.

We'll be fine. OK?

Okay. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Steve laughed.

A little baby, Cath. I'm so happy! Is it a little boy or a little girl?

I'm happy too, Steve. But I'm very worried.

Danny and Junior arrived at headquarters and went to talk to Lou, Tani and Jerry.

Danny, I'm so sorry, man. I'm very sad. This doesn't exist without McGarrett. Lou said.

I know, Lou. I'm also very sad. I don't know how we'll continue with the task force without Steve. But we must continue. One day, he'll come back and we'll be here. I refuse to believe he's dead.

McGarrett was very reckless. Tani said.

I disagree with you, Tani. He went after the love of his life. He was no longer enduring the emptiness she left in his heart. I saw this every day. And I also trust he'll come back. Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett will not be beaten that easy. Said Júnior.

Meanwhile, Doris was looking at the ring Steve had bought for Catherine.

My son dreamed of forming a family with her, Joe. He deserves to be happy. I'll find them, whatever the cost.I'll not give up them.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve, I don't want this crazy woman to know I'm pregnant. Catherine said.

We'll not be able to hide this for a long time. Your belly will grow. Steve said.

I never imagined be in this situation, Steve. I'm not going to have medical follow-up. I will not take the vitamins that I and the baby need. Our baby can't be born in this place. Catherine said.

You shouldn't have come after me, Steve. If you hadn't come, you would be living your life quiet in Hawaii.

I don't have a quiet life without you. And stop blaming yourself. I came after you because I wanted to, because I love you.

We'll coming out of it. I still don't know how, but we'll. Said Steve.

Okay, said Catherine.

Steve was lying on the bed and Catherine was walking in the room.

I'm with very cold. Catherine said.

Come here, lie with me and I'll heat you.

Catherine lay down next to Steve, who wrapped her in a hug.

Do you know where I wanted to be now? Catherine said.

At where?

On a dance floor, listening to a very romantic song, dancing face-to-face with you. Remember when we danced like that in San Diego? Catherine asked.

Of course I remember. How could I forget? They are memories of the two of us that we're going to tell our children.

Catherine had fallen asleep when Joanie entered the room with her henchmen.

You, come with me. She said to Steve.

I'll go with you where? Steve asked.

Don't ask questions. And if you try something, they'll shoot her in the head.

Steve followed Joanie. She led Steve into the other room and tried to seduce him.

Steve folded his arms and stared at the floor.

Look at me! I'm much prettier than her! Joanie said irritably.

Steve didn't respond, which made her even more irritated.

You fool! I could kill you now. But you'll live to see her suffer. Get out of here! Now!

Steve returned to his room and was relieved to see that Catherine hadn't woken up. He lay down next to her and was thinking of his team. He regretted not telling Danny where he was going.

A few months later...

Catherine was already pregnant for 7 months. Joanie was mistreating her a lot. Sometimes she would take Steve out of the bedroom and leave Catherine, alone. Sometimes she would leave Catherine without eating.

Several times Steve wanted to confront Joanie's henchmen, but he was afraid that Catherine would suffer the consequences.

Steve stayed in the other room, separated from Catherine, for five days. When he was able to enter Catherine's room he found her lying down, crying.

Cath! Steve said, stroking her belly.

Steve, I can't take it anymore.

Doris was in the CIA's office and found Jeffrey in his boss's office.

Jeffrey left the room and past Doris.

I don't like this guy's arrogant look, "said Doris to the secretary.

He was Agent Rollins' partner before she disappeared.

What?

He left Catherine there. Said the secretary.

Why didn't anyone tell me this before? Doris said going after Jeffrey.


	12. Chapter 12

Doris went after Jeffrey and watched as he got into the car. She quickly got into her car and followed him.

Doris followed Jeffrey for two hours to a little town surrounded by forests.

Joanie walked into Catherine's room and saw Steve trying to calm her down and caress her belly, like he wanted to caress the baby.

Come with me! Joanie said to Steve.

Let me stay here with her. Don't you think you've mistreated her enough? You're hurting my child. Steve said to Joanie.

Let's go into town. So you can buy some vitamins for her. Joanie said.

She is lying,Steve. Don't go! Said Catherine.

I'm going, Cath. You can't go on like this. You're very weak. Steve said.

Joanie took Steve to town.

Doris followed Jeffrey, but she ran over a man on a bicycle. The accident wasn't serious, but it forced Doris to stop the car and she missed Jeffrey's car from sight.

Jeffrey and Joanie's cars intersected the road. Steve recognized Jeffrey.

He's going there. He can do something against Catherine! Steve said.

He'll not do anything against her. He even likes her. Have you ever wondered if this child she's expecting is really yours? She and Jeffrey were alone in that house. Joanie wanted to make Steve jealous.

You're as venomous as a snake. Steve said.

Joanie went to a store to buy some things. Catherine was right when she told Steve that Joanie was lying. Joanie didn't buy anything to improve Catherine's health.

Doris was ready to leave town when she saw Steve accompanying a woman.

Steve! She said to herself.

But Steve seemed obeyng by that woman. This isn't Steve I know. She can only be blackmailing my son. Doris thought.

But Doris had a plan.

Steve was packing his bags in the car when he saw Doris approaching. He looked at Doris, pleading with his eyes so she wouldn't say anything.

Doris approached Steve and Joanie and began to cry.

I don't believe that! Oh my God! You look a lot like my son who died. Said Doris.

Doris turned to Joanie. Can I hug him? I just wanted to know what it's like to hug my son again. Please!

All right, if he doesn't mind. Joanie said.

Doris hugged Steve and he felt as Doris slipped something into his pants pocket.

How many gunmen? Doris whispered in Steve's ear.

Steve patted Dóris's back three times to indicate that they were three men.

Thanks. You don't know how important that was to me. I just wanted to have the feeling that I was hugging my son again . Doris said to Steve and Joanie.

Steve watched Doris walk away. When Doris got into the car, she turned and winked at Steve.

What a strange woman! Joanie said.

Steve was more relieved. He put his hand in his pocket and found a tracker.

Doris called Joe.

Joe, I found Steve and I need your help. I know he would like me to call his team, but we don't have time.

Okay, Doris. Tell me where you are. I'm on my way and I'm going to take help. Joe said.

Jeffrey arrived in Catherine's captivity and found her very weak.

Rollins, how are you? Jeffrey asked with mockery.

Catherine didn't answer. She was saving her energy for the baby.

Joanie didn't take care of you right? She prefers take care yours boyfriend, Rollins.

Today I'm going to deliver a huge shipment that will make me rich. Do you remember that I said that when all this was over, would I let you go? I was lying! Jeffrey laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine didn't have the strength to argue with Jeffrey.

Joanie took Steve back to the captivity.

Steve looked at her and his desire was to throw her off a cliff. But now he knew that Doris would come. He just hoped she wouldn't be long.

When Steve arrived at the house, he found Jeffrey torturing Catherine emotionally. He couldn't contain himself and punched Jeffrey's face.

Leave her alone, you bastard. Steve shouted at Jeffrey.

I could have killed you now but you're going to die slowly like her. Said Jeffrey, pointing at Catherine.

And my revenge against you is that she's going to die first, along with your son you'll never meet. Jeffrey shouted at Steve.

Joanie, come on! Lock these two here and leave them to die. We're leaving. That's all right. Today we will become millionaires. Jeffrey said, feeling very angry at Steve.

Joanie locked the door and Catherine despaired.

Cath, calm down. I saw Doris in town. She put a tracker on me. Steve said, pulling the tracker from his pocket and showing it to Catherine.

Thank God. Catherine said with difficulty.

Steve stroked and kissed her head.

Three hours passed and Steve heard when Jeffrey, Joanie, and the henchmen left the house.

Steve ...

I'm here, Cath.

I'm so sorry, I can not do it. Forgive me...

Do not say that, Cath. Of course you will. We'll get out of here.

Steve heard the sound of helicopters.

Cath, it's my mother! It's Doris!

Steve looked at Catherine and she didn't answer.

Cath! Cath! Steve despaired.

The door opened abruptly, and Doris entered.

Mother! Why did it take so long? I lost Cath! Steve said crying and hugging Catherine. she didn't move

Doris put her fingers around Catherine's neck.

She's alive, Steve. But the heart is very weak. Let's get her to the hospital now! Get up and bring her to the chopper.

Steve took Catherine in his arms and put her in the helicopter.

Mother, get the bastards who did this.

We already got them, Steve. Joe and a few dozen SEALs have already intercepted them on the road. Now go! Save the loves of your life.

Thank you mom!

Catherine was promptly taken care of when she arrived at the hospital. The doctors immediately took her to the Intensive Care Unit.

Steve waited anxiously for news of Catherine and the baby.

Steve was thinking about when he left Hawaii seven months ago. He didn't imagine he would go through all that happened. He didn't imagine he would have a child in his life. He didn't think he could losing Catherine forever.

Oh God. Save my Catherine and my baby. He thought.

Doris went to the hospital and sat next to Steve.

Doris hugged him. I'm so sorry that I didn't found you sooner. I tried, Steve. I swear I tried. I asked your team for help, but we didn't get it.

I know, Mother. Thank you.

The baby was really a surprise to me. Said Doris.

Steve smiled for the first time in a long time.

It was a surprise to me and Catherine too. It was a good surprise. I hope he or she is well.

The baby will be fine because he is a McGarrett. Said Doris.

Steve just nodded.

Some time later, the doctor called Steve to talk.

How are they, doctor? Steve asked anxiously.

She had a cardiac arrest.

No! Steve said.

Calm down, we got revive her. But we had to have an emergency cesarean section. The baby is very small, had a lot of nutrient deprivation while in the mother's belly. We can't say for sure that he'll survive. The doctor said.

Is it a boy or a girl? Asked Doris.

It's a boy.

Can we see him? Asked Doris.

Only the father can see him for a few minutes. The doctor said.

What about Catherine? Steve asked.

We managed to stabilize it. But she is malnourished and dehydrated. We expect her to recover in at least a week.

I want to see my son. Steve said.

Come with me, please. The doctor said.

Steve cried when he saw his baby. He was so small, so fragile.

Hey, champ. Steve said, when he was next to the incubator.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve talked to his baby.

Daddy's here, son. You aren't alone. Mommy's coming to see you as soon as she gets better. OK?

The baby reacted to Steve's voice.

You'll be fine, my champion. I love you. You 're very loved by me and your Mommy, my son. I wanted to get you on my lap and hold you. Steve said thrilled.

Steve had hatred of Jeffrey and Joanie for being the culprits of the suffering of his son.

He went to Doris, furious.

Mom, where did they take that bastard? Tell me, because I want to kill him with my own hands.

Calm down, Steve. You're not thinking. Will you kill him to be arrested? Your son needs you, Catherine needs you too. We need you here and not in a jail. The CIA will make sure that Jeffrey never gets out of jail. And my grandson? How is he?

Steve hugged Doris and cried.

He's too small and too thin, Mother. It fits in the palm of my hand.

But he will be recovering, my son. Said Doris.

He recognized my voice when I spoke to him.

Because you were talking to him when he was in Catherine's belly.

Yes, she and I talked to him a lot.

By the way, Catherine woke up. You can see her soon enough.

That's very good, Mother. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Catherine.

Catherine woke up and looked around to see where she was. She saw a nurse and many medical equipment around her.

I am in the hospital? Catherine asked the nurse.

Yes.

Catherine put her hand on her belly and didn't feel the baby.

My baby? What happened to my baby? Catherine asked the nurse.

Your baby was born. Now let me take care of you, which is almost time for the visit. There's a very handsome man out there waiting to see you.

What do you mean, my baby was born? It was still two months before he was born.

He was born premature. The nurse said.

Is it a boy or a girl? Asked Catherine.

It's a boy.

Can I to see him? Asked Catherine.

You can go see him when the doctor allows.

The nurse changed Catherine's dressings.

Now he can come in. The nurse said.

Steve entered the room and Catherine saw his eyes red.

Steve, what happened? Our baby? He died?

No, Cath. He didn't die.

So why were you crying? She asked.

Cath, I almost lost both of you. You had cardiac arrest and the doctors had to reanimate you and have an emergency cesarean.

Oh, my God. I almost died, Steve.

Yes, and our boy is very small, very skinny. But as my mother says, he'll survive because he's a McGarrett. And it's a Rollins too. Steve said.

I want to see my son so much, Steve.

Let's ask the doctor when you can see him. Steve said.

Didn't you take a picture of him?

Yes,Cath. But I don't think you should see it yet.

But I want to see, Steve. I have that right.

Okay. Said Steve picking up the phone and showing the baby's picture to Catherine.

Catherine picked up the phone and looked at her baby.

Oh, Steve. She said, crying.

I didn't want to show you, so you wouldn't be like this. Steve said, hugging her.

Catherine hugged him, too.

He'll be fine, Steve. He'll be fine.

Yes, Cath. He'll be fine.

I want that woman and Jeffrey be arrested, Steve.

They're already arrested, Cath. Joe picked them up.

And who found us? Doris?

Yes. She's here in the hospital, but she can't see the baby. Steve said.

We need to give him a name, Steve.

Yes, you choose the name. Steve said.

I want to call him Gabriel because he's my little angel. But I know you wanted to put your father's name.

No problem, Cath. Let's call him Gabriel.

John Gabriel, then. She said.

John Gabriel Rollins McGarrett, that's great. Steve said, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Did you call Danny? Does the team still exist?

I haven't called yet, Cath. I was so worried about you and our baby that I didn't have time to call.

So do it now. Catherine said.

I'll do as soon as I finish the visit. I want you to leave the intensive care unit and go to the bedroom so I can stay with you.

Don't leave our baby alone. Said Catherine to Steve.

I will not leave him alone. Steve said stroking her head.

I love you. Catherine said.

Steve kissed her softly.

I love you too.

At the end of the visit, Steve left to call Hawaii.

Steve went to Doris and asked for her phone.

Sure honey. Said Dóris, giving the phone to Steve.

Thank you mom!

Ah, Steve! I have your phone and Catherine's. I have the ring, too. It's stored in my safe house.

Thank you mom. I thought they had taken the ring and our phones.

No. They're well guarded. Said Doris.

It's great. I'll call Danny now.

Danny was asleep and woke up at the sound of the phone ringing.

Danny Williams!

Hey, Danny. Steve said.

Danny thought he was dreaming.

Steve? Is that you?

Yes, Danny. It's me.

Steve, I knew you were still alive. Where are you?

I'm in Belgium, Danny.

What happened to you and Catherine? Me, your mother, Junior and Joe looking for you two from north to south of this country.

We've been kidnapped, Danny. It's a long story I'm going to tell you later.

And when you and Catherine will come back?

I still have to stay here for two or three months, Danny.

But why?

Me and Catherine had a baby. And he's fighting for life in an incubator at the hospital. Catherine is also hospitalized. I'm only going back to Hawaii when I can get them home with me.

Wow, Steve! But then the baby is premature? It's only been seven months since you left here.

Yes, he's premature and very small. But he's beautiful, Danny. I believe my son will survive. Steve said with emotion.

Of course he will survive. He's a McGarrett, he's stubborn like you. Danny said.

Yes, he's a stubborn McGarrett. Steve said, wiping away the tears.

He'll be fine, Steve.

Thank you Danny. What about Eddie? I'm very worried about him. Steve said.

Don't worry. Eddie is fine, Junior is taking care of him and your house as well.

OK. Say thank you to Junior for me, Danny.

What about the team, Danny? Steve asked the question, but he was afraid of the answer. He was afraid his team wouldn't exist anymore.

The team is together, Steve. We never stopped believing you'd come back.

Thank you, Danny.

Just let me know about you three, Steve. Don't disappear again.

I'll call to tell you the news, Danny. Thank you friend. Goodbye.

Goodbye, Steve. And congratulations on the baby, daddy McGarrett.

Thank you, Danny.

Three days later, Catherine was able to get out of the intensive treatment and went to the bedroom. The doctor also released her to see the baby.

Catherine went with Steve to see her baby.

Catherine came near the incubator and looked at the baby.

He's getting better, Cath. The doctor said he gained a little weight.

Hi my love. Mom's here.

Mommy loves you so much.

The baby turned his head in Catherine's direction when he heard her voice.

Steve, he recognizes my voice. Catherine said smiling.

Yes, Cath. He recognized my voice as well.

Catherine ran her hand through the incubator and touched the baby's hand. Catherine touched John Gabriel's hand and hair and stroked her cheek.

You have to improve soon, my love. Dad and I want to take you home.

He needs clothes, Steve.

Doris is going to buy clothes for him today, Cath. Steve said.

They took from us even the pleasure of preparing the house, the bedroom and doing the baby's trousseau.

We'll do it all when we get him home. Steve said.

I wanted to get him on my lap. Catherine said.

This day will come, my dear.

Two months later John Gabriel was released by the doctors to go home. Catherine had already left the CIA and was ready to return to Hawaii.

Doris took them to the airport. She was with her grandchild in her lap.

I want to feel this baby's smell again. Goodbye Baby. Said Doris kissing John's cheek.

You could come with us, Mother.

I will, my son. One day I will. Said Doris.

Hold your son, Catherine. Said Doris handing the boy over to Catherine.

Doris hugged Steve.

Thanks for everything, Mom. Thank you very much.

You're welcome, my son.

Thank you, Doris. We would have died if you had not met us. I love you, as if it were my mother. Catherine said.

Love you too. Take good care of my son and grandson.

Okay, said Catherine.

When they landed in Hawaii, Lou was waiting for them.

Man, how I missed you. Lou said, hugging Steve.

I missed you too, my friend.

Catherine, welcome.

Thank you, Lou.

Congratulations for the baby. He's beautiful.

Thank you, buddy. And where is Danny? I thought he'd come get us. Steve said.

Danny have a commitment. Lou said vaguely.

Lou took them home.

Steve looked at his house.

How I missed my home, Cath. But now it will be a lot better, because you and John are going to brighten up this house and in a while John will be running through that yard.

Catherine smiled. We love you.

Steve put his arm around Catherine's shoulder, hugging her.

Can I drink some water before I go? Lou asked.

Of course, Lou. I just don't know if there will be water in the refrigerator. Steve said.

Steve opened the gate and Eddie came running.

Hey buddy! I missed you! Steve said hugging Eddie.

Eddie was very pleased with the return of his human.

Steve opened the door to his house and was surprised by what he saw.

All her friends were there and in chorus they said "hello"to Steve, Catherine and the baby.

Steve was overcome with emotion and couldn't speak.

Thank you guys. You are the best friends. Catherine said, feeling great emotion.

Danny hugged Steve. So did Junior, Tani, Jerry, Duke, Grace, Will, Kamekona, and everyone else.

They adorned the house with ball, flowers and lots of food.

Catherine, welcome back. I hope this time is forever. Danny said.

It's forever, Danny. Certainly. She said.

Let me get your little McGarrett?

Of course, Danny. Catherine said, handing John Gabriel over to Danny.

I want to get him too, Dad. Grace said.

Everyone wanted to get little John on lap.

Steve told all his friends everything that happened to him and Catherine.

Wow, I don't know if I could have put up with it. Noelani said.

But love surpasses everything. I propose a toast to this wonderful couple. Tani said.

Everyone toasted Steve and Catherine's happiness.

Thank you. I don't even know what to say. I just want to say ... that I love you all. Steve said.

But we have another surprise for you. Well, actually the surprise is for the baby. Tani said.

What is it, Tani? Catherine asked.

Let's go up. Tani said.

Come on, Steve. Bring John. Catherine said.

Tani led them to Mary's old room. There was a small picture hanging from the door, where it was written "John Gabriel."

Catherine opened the door and was amazed.

Tani, did you do this for my baby?

We all did a little.

It's beautiful, Tani. It's all very beautiful. The crib, the wardrobe, the dresser, the baby carriage, the decor. It's Beautiful! It means a lot to me. I was so sad when he was born and didn't have any clothes. Thanks. Catherine said, embracing Tani.

You're welcome, Catherine.

I loved it, Tani. Thank you. Steve said.

And we already can use the crib. He's sleeping. Steve said putting John in the crib.

The party went on for a little while, and then they all left.

I have loved everything they have done for us, but I must confess that I am very tired. Catherine said.

I'm also very tired Cath.

Steve's phone rang.

Who is it? Catherine asked.

The Governor. Steve said leaving the room not to wake the baby.

The governor returned the Five-0 to Steve.

Steve was very happy.

Cath! I got my team back!

Catherine hugged him. I knew you could do it. You are the best and I love you.

Wait a moment. Steve said, going to his room and geting the ring of his suitcase.

Give me your hand. He said to Catherine.

Steve put the ring on Catherine's finger.

Catherine smiled.

I love you, Catherine Rollins. You're my one and true love.

I love you too, my Sailor. And I'll always love you.

Steve kissed Catherine with much love and affection. And next to them, in the crib, John Gabriel slept like a little angel. John Gabriel was the embodiment of this love.

End.

We have reached the end of this story, my friends. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
